Small form-factor pluggables (SFP) high-speed interface connectors are widely used in communications products, and are important service interfaces. SFP high-speed interface connectors may be applied to: Common Public Radio Interface (CPRI) interfaces, gigabit Ethernet (GE) interfaces, fast Ethernet (FE) interfaces, and so on. As the requirements for bandwidth of communications products grow continuously, an SFP connector supports only one channel of high-speed signal, and gradually cannot meet the requirements for bandwidth development of communications products.
To meet the requirements for multiple channels of high-speed transmission, a four-channel SFP (e.g., a Quad Small Form-factor Pluggable (QSFP)) connector emerges in the prior art. The QSFP connector supports transmission of a maximum of four channels of high-speed signals. However, the pins of the socket of such a QSFP connector adopt single-row distribution in a straight line, resulting in a long interface end of the socket, and a large volume of the socket. In addition, a QSFP plug with the matching length is required.